Konoha 12
by Pinak000
Summary: AU! Konoha High has produced the best and the brightest and has been dubbed the number 1 school nationwide for that exact reason. But as the years went by, their ranking dwindled. With a new principal and promising students, Konoha High is bound to top up again. Especially with their very own Konoha 12. (I'm not the best at summaries. Please read inside!)


**Konoha 12: Introduction**

Mornings at the Uchiha household were usually quiet. The servants would work quietly in the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the family. However, as it is the first day back to school, the family matriarch has taken up to preparing the meal herself.

"Good morning!" She greets happily, tying her long, black hair into a low ponytail. "Breakfast will be ready in a few." She tells her son. "Why don't you take a shower first, Sasuke-kun?"

The young man rubs his eyes groggily, taking a seat at the bar stool in front of his mother.

"It's still early." He says quietly, closing his eyes and putting his head down on the counter. "I'll eat first."

Sasuke Uchiha is naturally good at everything, even naturally good looking. Be it academics or sports, he'll ace it. It's not an exaggerated statement, it's simply how it is; It's in his blood. It's even in his _name._

The young man takes a peak as his brother enters the kitchen. "Are you leaving yet?"

Itachi Uchiha, like his little brother, is naturally good at **everything**.

"You want to carpool?" The older boy asks, taking a bottled water from the fridge.

The younger mutters incoherently, burying his face into his arms.

"Be ready in half an hour."

Before his brother could leave, Sasuke sits up in full attention. "Is Tobi-"

"Good morning!" The aforementioned sang chirpily as he entered the kitchen.

Mikoto smiles at her energetic nephew. "Good morning, Tobi-kun!"

Her youngest rolls his eyes, dropping his head into the crevice of his arms. "I'll walk, nii-san."

Itachi shakes his head with a chuckle, turning to his cousin. "Are you ready?"

Tobi seats himself next to his younger cousin. "Yep! Just waiting on you~" He sang.

"Tobi-nii." Sasuke grumbles, fidgeting in his position. "Not so loud..."

* * *

Hazel eyes stared back at emerald ones. The two women stood in front of each other, a little unsure of their situation.

"So," The younger began, throwing her backpack behind her. "You're my guardian now." She stated, eyes never leaving the woman's before her.

The older blonde nodded firmly. "Also, Sakura," She began, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I'm your-"

As the words fell from her lips, the backpack the younger had just thrown over her shoulder fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Sakura Haruno is the perfect student. In fact, she might have just beaten the Uchihas in that category. She gets the perfect scores, perfect grades, perfect attendance, and the perfect attitude. Nothing has ever hindered her academics. Her family couldn't be more proud.

"You can't be serious?!" Her eyes pleaded with the older woman. "And I suppose you'd call this a coincidence?"

The older nodded again. "They've offered me the job countless times before." She said, patting the young girl's head. "I just took it, now, since you'll be needing a guardian while your parents do business overseas." She grinned.

Sakura's shoulders slumped. "No way..." She muttered dejectedly. "At home and at-" She paused, looking up to the blonde abruptly. "Let's not tell them we're related!"

"What?"

Emerald eyes glistened. "No one needs to know!"

"Sakura." The older woman deadpanned. "You look like me."

The young girl slumped again. "Why are your genes so powerful?" She muttered quietly, head low.

The woman scoffed. "If you're luck enough," She smiled, crossing her arms tightly under her breasts. "You'd get **these** , too." She teased.

Sakura's face flushed the same shade as her hair, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

"Aunt Tsunade!"

* * *

"Naruto!" An angry voice yelled, slamming the bedroom door open with a bang. "Get up!"

The young man sat up in his bed, groggily rubbing his arms. "Mom~" He whined. "Why are you yelling-"

The angry red head glared at her son, crossing her arms angrily. "It's the first day of school and you're going to be late!"

The blond glanced over his bedside clock slowly before grinning sheepishly at his mother. "Well," He started, rubbing the back of his head. "It's not like they're expecting me early this year." He joked, laughing nervously. "Right?"

Before Kushina could yell at her son again, her husband's voice called for her.

"Give the boy a break." Minato leaned on the door frame, smiling at his wife. "Breakfast is ready." He said simply. "Go and eat, I'll make sure Naruto gets up."

Naruto Uzumaki is **not** a morning person and his parents know it. There were more times he arrived to school late than getting there on time. The only reason he gets away with it is because his father is their principal's favorite.

The red head pouted and sighed. "Fine." She said finally before turning back to her son. "Get downstairs before the food gets cold."

As the woman left the room, Minato approached his son, slapping the back of his head gently with a critical smile. "Every morning." He began. "Every school day."

The younger blond smiled apologetically. "I'll be down in 15 minutes." He promised.

Minato chuckled with a disbelieving 'uh huh'. "I'll believe it when I see it." He stated, walking towards the door. "I'm leaving in 20 minutes if you wanna hitch a ride."

Naruto got up sluggishly, walking towards the bathroom. "Okay, dad." He called back with a yawn.

* * *

Blue eyes stared back at the reflection in the mirror, hands combing gently through blond locks.

A sigh, admiring the picture. "Perfect."

"Ugh." An annoyed voice broke through the reverie. "You take longer than me, nii-san!"

The young man narrowed his eyes at his little sister. "Perfect takes time." He hissed before turning back to his reflection. "That's why you only take half an hour and I take an hour."

"What?!" Blue green eyes glared at him. "What are you trying to say, Deidara-nii?!"

Deidara sighs, annoyed. "I'm just stating the difference between us, Ino-chan~" He sang teasingly. "An example of the perfect work of art," He began, gesturing his hands to himself before to his younger sister. "And a so-so."

Ino bit her tongue and closed her eyes to calm herself. "Well," She began with underlying frustration. "At least you didn't call me ugly..."

The older man walked past her, pushing his bangs to one side. "In the end of the day, you still bear resemblance to my face." He paused, turning to her with a grin. "And there's nothing of me that's ugly."

The younger blonde couldn't stop herself.

"Ino, stop! Don't- Don't- Not my face, damn it!"

* * *

"Shikamaru," A voice called roughly. "Shika-kun." She called again, shaking her son. "It's time to get up."

The young man sat up groggily. "I'm up, I'm up..." He yawned.

The older woman smiled. "I'll be down in the kitchen." She started, walking towards the door. "Once you're ready, go to our room and wake your father up for me, will you?"

Shikamaru simply nodded, heading towards the bathroom.

In a few minutes, he walked out, refreshed.

"Another school year, huh?" He asked himself as he looked out his window. He sighed, muttering under his breath as he headed for his parents' room. "How troublesome."

"Dad," He called out weakly, looking at his father's sleeping form from the doorway. "It's time to get up." He approached the bed.

 _30 minutes later..._

As father and son were still absent from the breakfast table, Yoshino took to herself to see what was going on.

The woman shook her head in disbelief. "Really?" She asked herself, standing at the end of her bed.

Shikamaru lied on her side, fast asleep, as Shikaku slept soundly still on his side.

"Like father, like son."

* * *

Chiyoko watched as her son head for the door. "Are you leaving already, Choji?" She asked, stopping him. "Without eating?"

The young man grinned. "I just finished, mom."

The older woman looked back to the once full table. "Already?" She mused before turning back to her son. "Do you want more?" She smiled.

Choji's eyes brightened hopefully as he closed the door. "Do we have pancake?" He asked cheerfully, heading back to the kitchen with his mother.

"Anything you want!" She smiled, wrapping a loving arm around her son. "I'll cook even more since its the first day of school."

"Yes!" The young man cheered.

"You're going to need all the energy you can get, right?"

"Right!"

The mother and son exchanged pleasantries happily as Chiyoko prepared an even larger breakfast.

"Make sure you eat it all, Sweetie." She smiled.

Choji grinned at his mother, chopstick in hand. "Itadakimasu!"

* * *

Ten Ten clasped down a yawn, trudging grumpily behind her friends.

"Hey," She called in an annoyed tone. "Why'd you pick me up so early?" She asked her long haired friend pointedly.

The young man crossed his arms stoically. "Because Lee picked me up even earlier."

The young woman sighed as the latter jumped energetically.

"It's the first day of school!" He quipped enthusiastically. "Aren't you excited?!"

"Yeah, I get that, Lee..." Ten Ten began, before turning to her best friend. "But did you really have to drag Hinata out this early, Neji?"

Neji turned to the brunette. "She's fine." He answered, immediately turning to his cousin. "You're fine, right?"

The shy girl smiled. "Yes," She began. "I was already up anyways..."

Neji gave his best friend a victorious smirk. "See?"

The brunette simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _BARK BARK!_

"What is it boy?"

 _BARK BARK!_

"What are you trying to say?"

 _BARK BARK!_

"Akamaru-"

"I think it's because he sensed me."

"Shino?!"

The young man adjusted his glasses. "Sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Kiba smiled, petting Akamaru's head. "It's fine." He chuckled. "I was just surprised he was barking so much."

"..."

"Anyways," The brunette began, leading Akamaru back inside the house. "Sorry, I can't take you to school with me..."

The dog whined, laying on his stomach as he gave his owner wistful eyes.

Kiba frowned, petting his head gently before closing the door. "I'll see you after school, okay?"

Akamaru whined as he watched the duo walk farther away.

"Tch." Kiba clicked his tongue, crossing his arms behind his head. "Stupid school..." He muttered.

"..."

"..."

"The roots of education are bitter, but the fruit is sweet."

"...Seriously?"

Shino could only nod. "Aristotle."

The other sighed. "It's going to be a long year, isn't it?"

* * *

 **Please leave a review! I'm just trying out this AU, I'd love to know what you guys think :)**

 **Stop and drop, or keep and continue?**


End file.
